mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MermaidMelodyFanForever
Be Positive and don't let others get you down! Hello, if you have any questions to ask me please feel free to send me a message below. Adoption I noticed w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Mermaid melody Wiki and was wondering since you are currently an active editor and have the most edits if you or anyone else you know has input regarding the applicant. +Y 00:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well in that case might want to chime in on the page, the applicant only has around 100 compared to your 500ish. +Y 12:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::As the most active editor you look like a good choice for a bureaucrat, which is the rank that people who adopt wikis get. 'Crats are a type of administrator who also get to appoint other administrators too. +Y 18:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Mermaid melody Wiki Wendy replied Sept 8 to your application and wants to know if you're still interested. Noticed you had edited yesterday and are still active unlike the first applicant who has yet to return. Adopting wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Adopted Glad that worked out for you. Hey regarding the home page, there are some issues with it I was wondering about. It is locked so I can't fix a typo, it says: :This Wiki has bits and bobs that have anything related to the Anime Show Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! Pure.look down to see more exciting things!. About the bolded part, it probably needs a space. But also, I am wondering, is this only about the 'Pure' line? Or could this manga be more inclusive and also be about the preceding series? There's actually: #2002 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch manga series #2003 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch anime series (52 episodes) #2004 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure anime series (39 episodes) I also found a separate wiki about a similar subject at w:c:MermaidMelodyPitchiPitchiPitch. It was created in January 2010, a bit later than this one, which started out in October 2009, but I am wondering if their contents might possibly merge somehow? Another at w:c:MermaidMelodyPichiPichiPitch was made in November 2010. Do you think perhaps the founders of those wikis could be promoted to be sysops here to encourage a merger of the information to be imported here? Then those URLs could point here. Or the whole thing could even be moved to Melody.wikia (because w:c:Mermaid is taken) for an even better URL. +Y 06:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Noel's Necklace I dont really like to critizie but noels necklace is Indigo,like Hanon is Aqua and its not deep blue, Look it up or look at noels transformation if you dont beleuve me Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 15:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Noel's Blood Type and Birthday Noel's blood type is B and her birthday april 2th 05:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Dalia000205:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Look thats a link for Noel http://noel-mermaid-melody.skyrock.com/3147637658-Noel.html Your favorite character Mine is Noel-chan Noel's Page I Change it to a blog , I'm setting everything up , i am still working on her story , so far I have some ideas like this *Finding Her First Love *Getting A New Tranformation *New Song *A New Enemy This is all I have , do you have any ideas? SailorLuna22 (talk) 22:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 I might not be able to Do Noel's Blog , I doing this on my phone , the reason why is my laptop charger broke so can you resign the blog date or write Noel's story till I get a new charger , I would love if you did this thank you SailorLuna22 (talk) 16:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 Made Up ★★ SailorLuna22 (talk) 20:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) SailorLuna22 One more thing can you spread the word about this and three other wikia on my favorite wiki list at my account thank you very much SailorLuna22 (talk) 21:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 Yes , and Thank You !SailorLuna22 (talk) 15:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 Hello Hello! I really love this series, and I want to help out around the wiki. I can do a lot of technical things like making templates and HTML coding, so I thought that I could be helpful. Um, little introduction >.<: I am head bureaucrat of Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki and administrator if Voiceroid Wiki. I really hope I can be of some use on here. Nasu (talk) 02:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) YES !!! Of course you can delete that message !!!!! I don't mind ! Antonismage (talk) 19:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Edits Had to edit some birthdays due to them being incorrect. Cure Believe (talk) 14:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I will try my best to update info as much as possible! Cure Believe (talk) 17:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you please block that user named Camilla so that she will not vandalise the Lady Bat page !!!! I want to add information the page and I can't, because you changed the page's protection level. PLEASEEEEE !!!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for deleting the unessecery pages !!! There have been in the wiki for about some weeks !!!! :) :) :) Antonismage I Made Them I made the profiles (Ayaka and Meru) !!!! :) :) :) If you want something else just ask me !!!! Antonismage (talk) 15:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) May Hey! I just wanted to thank you 4 telling me about the whole vandilism thing on the other wiki. Though, I've been contemplating and well... I was wondering if you'd be willing to merge my wikia →http://mermaidmelodypitchipitchipitch.wikia.com/wiki/Mermaid_Melody_Pitchi_Pitchi_Pitch_Wiki ← with your wikia. I can help you with some of the functions and stuff here and well...lets face it; I don't have all the time in the world to do this wiki all by myself having 54 pgs up and a whole bunch of unfinished pages and stuff. In addition, it appears that some of my edits, pages, and pictures are already showing up here so, may as well. Tell me what you think and if you're up for it. ^__^ thx~hope to hear from you soon >^..^< Kittyfan15 (talk) 18:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ~♪~♫ Confirmed~ >^..^< Great! I'll start transferring information as well. Also, do you know how to work the navigation bar? I'd be happy to fix that, but I think I need to be an admin to do that though :l Also, what pages do need to be edited / added / etc etc? There is also the thing with some of the pictures I had uploaded here already too @_@ As for the fanart; don't you have a section somewhere that categorizes for fanart. Otherwise, if you insist, I won't move those here. Are you referring to the icons I have for the front page or something? I noticed you're missing Seira on the homepage for the character navigation; would the pictures I have for the 7 mermaids work? They would all be the similar no? Got it~ Alright then! as for the pictures, just view the profiles of the memaids and you'll get the pictures. As for the navigation bar, I do think it would make it a whole bunch easier for people to find stuff and characters and stuff. x) i shall check the link n start workin on transferring x3 Question Why did you fully protect the pages Lady Bat and Lucia Nanami ??? I and some other users want to add things to these pages and they can't !!! Can you please change the protection to semi-protected ??? :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Answer Ok !!! I just wanted to add a gallery to Lucia and to have the pages semi-protected when I wanted to add something !!! OK !!! When you will finish you can unprotect them !!!!! Sorry if I make you do your job quickly. Take your time !!! :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah About That I have already made a profile layout about Purachan. Ckeck it out: Purachan And thanks for unblocking the Lucia page :) :) :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) One More I made a profile layout for Sakiya too !!! If you want check it out ! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 17:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Please Can you please change the name of second image song of Lucia that is shown in her profile/template ? It has the wrong name of song (Koi Wa Nandarou) than the real name of it (Koi wa Nandaro). I was going to do that, but the page is fully-protected :( Thanks !!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 15:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, MermaidMelodyFanForever!! ~~Kittyfan!~~ Yes Of course I can put this image to Karen's Infobox/Template !!! :) :) :) I put it !!!!!!! Antonismage (talk) 18:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) SailorLuna22 I made this friend named Lucarne Star , she is 13 and she reads anime wikia and she writes story on wattpad based on anime and manga and she really loves your wikia and cardcaptor Sakura wikia , she just wants to know if she can have a page on her in this wikia and if you would do a poll on which story tile and plot it should be here are her choices 1. Mermaid Melody - Afterbirth 2. Mermaid Melody - Luchia's Diry 3. Mermaid Melody - Hanon's Diary 4. Mermaid Melody - Rina's Diary SailorLuna22 (talk) 13:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Sailorluna22 Please Can you please change Alala's protection level so that I can make some important changes???? :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 14:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for changing the protection level !!! I made the changes I wanted ! Now if I don't bother can you change the protection level of Lady Bat so I can make some changes there too ??? :) :) :) :) Thank you very much ! Antonismage (talk) 13:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for changing the protaction level !!! :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 11:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Answer Ok, it will not happen again :) :) :) !!! Antonismage (talk) 15:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) If You Want If you want (and if you can) you can change the logo of the wiki and put this one: Just think about it :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 18:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Check it Out ! Here are some logos with more curly font: Hope you like them :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 18:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You Did It ! You made the picture as the logo for the wiki !!! If you want another size I can make you one !!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 13:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Noel's Weight ! Noelus 123 lbs not 110 lbs so please unlock the page so I can change it Dalia0002 (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) You Know... I am a Greek and Greek is my native language so I can translate everything you want in Greek !!!! :) :) :) However I don't know japanese :( :( :( Antonismage (talk) 16:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I would actually love to be the Japanese translator. I may not be on all the time, though. I am currently learning Japanese. I think I can get the Sekai de Ichiban song translated by today. ^^ Crystaline09 (talk) 20:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Crystaline09 The Song! Ok, I just recently finished translating the song! ^^ Crystaline09 (talk) 21:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Answer !!! They are all Japanese, because there were no DVD releases in other country except for Japan !!! So all these are Japanese DVD covers !!!!! Antonismage (talk) 09:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to say that China released Mermaid Melody DVDs too, but with the same covers !!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 09:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Good News I added a picture and the plot at every episode page of the wiki !!!! I also added Trivia whereever I could ! Now only the description of the episodes is missing. :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 10:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome and good luck with your math test !!!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 11:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Answer It's a japanese cover too, just the number logo changes! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 12:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Noel Page Can you please change Noel's Star Sign, because I can't (the page is fully protected). If she was born on February 13 she must be Aquarius, not Aries !!! :) :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 13:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok OK, I won't add any episode pages I just added some information to the episode page Giovanni44 added. :) :) :) But I really won't add any episodes ! Antonismage (talk) 15:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's Ok !!! :D Antonismage (talk) 15:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Hello! Excuse me for the image... ;( I'd be really happy if l became the official ltalian translator! Thank you!!! You can see that l've edited the page Torno nell'Oceano - How can l rename it? The correct title is Ritorno all'Oceano! Now I'm preparing a traduction in English of the lyrics. I can dedicate me to create the pages of all the ltalian songs and add videos, lyrics and traductions. l'd like to create a page with a list of all the songs (including the opening sequence), too; if you want, obvious... If you really want to make me the official ltalian translator, here you are my references on the Wikia Sites: I've been member of PaperPedia Wiki from eight months - lt's the first website l've joined. lt's the ltalian version of Duckburg Wiki, a Wiki dedicated to Mice and Ducks, to all the Disney World. I'm at the 8th position of PaperPedia. Plus, if you go to the home page, put the mouse (without clicking) on the blue word Community, and then on Migliori Utenti. Between the others, there's my name: l'm in the Best Users! Yeah!!! I've also been member of Picsou Wiki from five months. lt's the French version of PaperPedia and Duckburg Wiki. I'm only 40th in this Wiki for two reasons: 1) There are many more users here, and they are much more active 2) I don't edit many articles because l'm scared of doing mistakes. But l make part of the Project: Interview, dedicated to interview the authors, because l know two famous ltalian authors. At last, I've been member of A Tutto Reality Wiki from four months. lt's the ltalian version of Total Drama Wiki. l'm at the 5th position on A Tutto Reality Wiki. Now you can think that l'm more active on A Tutto Reality Wiki than on PaperPedia. lt isn't true! There are two reasons because of them l'm 5th in that Wiki: 1) In that Wiki there are many less users and they are much less active 2) l've gained the Lucky Medal, so you can imagine... Finally, l'd be SO happy if you made me the official ltalian translator!!! The last thing: this Wiki got me the inspiration to create its ltalian correspondant. So, yesterday l created Mermaid Melody Italian Wiki. It's very little for now... - Obvious, it exists from a day and l'm the only member! You must know that l'm hopeless in lT... l really need help for that Wiki! Would you like to become a member? If you join the Wiki, l'll make you Admin! And you can become the official English translator... You'd be very util, especially with the songs... And plus you can help me with the organisation, because l don't understand the computer world at all... What do you think about it? Please let me know! Oh, how much l've written! Excuse me! But l had to tell you many important things... And thanks, thanks, THANKS for the request!!! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussio ni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 08:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, there isn't any problem if now you have exams, you can join the Wiki when you finish them (I' ve just finished mine). Thank you!!! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 09:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me. l've already written that l won't be there for a few time. See your message wall on Mermaid Melody ltalian Wiki for understand. ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 09:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Chinese! Do you know which type of fish is Yuri? Seira(age) Seira is 10 not 12 Yuna Molly (talk) 12:20, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Referances Hidey hon! i added a reference and the page dissapeared please help me :( :( :( :( Yuna Molly (talk) 12:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hated and fav. character Which character do u hate and which character do u love .I hate luchia but I love coco (like u) and noel. Mimi's Page Could you please change the protection level of Mimi, because the page is full protected and I would like to add some information to the article !!! Thanks :) :) :) Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 15:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok Then! I wanted to add at her template, where it writes Friends, '''Lucia, Hanon and Rina, as she became friends with them too, when she was mad about Sheshe !!! Also just a suggestion: Because I know that, instead of height and weight, you want to put skin color and hair color, how about writing about eye color too! I just made a suggestion, you chose !!! :) :) :) And again thanks about the Mimi page !! :) :) :) '''Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 18:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Let Me Explain You I have only''' one account: #VictoriousFan97 was my sister's account, but she was blocked by the adminstrator of Victorious Wiki, I don't know the reason. #RinaFan01 is my sister's 2nd account. She just took my way of putting 3 exlamation marks when she saw me to do saw. We edit with the same way, because she doesn't know English as much as I do, so I help her sometimes. #I don't know TechnaTimmy34, he/she is probably another Greek who wanted to contribute to the wiki, I don't know him/her. '''Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 11:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It's Ok, by the way nice home page !!! :) :) :) Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 12:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) If you can, can you please unblock RinaFan01's account as she didn't do anything against the rules. Thak you :) :) :) Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 20:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) But it's not mine, it's my sister's account !!! I told you before. Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 20:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Ok, sorry for that, I didn't know that !!! Also, if you want, can I do some of your job and add the skin color category to the character infoboxes. Hope You Have Fun !!! Antonismage 11:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC)